help me!
by Zkurmish
Summary: omg! omg! Kimiko is trapped! with..Jack Spicer? Who will save her? Omi? Raimundo? etc.? o0o0o0o0o
1. Chapter 1

"Kimiko! Hey!"

"wha?" Kimiko opened her eyes and looked up. "what the!" She jumped to her feet and to her surprise was trapped "Why am I in a cage! Ugh! Get me outta this thing, NOW!" She shook the bars as hard as she could, but no use.

"Heh. I see you're getting used to your new place."

"Jack Spicer! What are you doing here!"

"Easy for you to say, fortunately, you're in my secret base of DOOM!"

Kimiko looked thoroughly around, "This place needs a maid."

Jack smacked his head "Not the POINT! You're in my secret layer and can never escape!"

"Never?" asks Kimiko.

"Never."

Never ever?" asks kimiko a bit deluted.

"Never ever."

"Never ever ever?"

Smack! "Never ever ever ever ever ever ever!" yelled Jack annoyed of her stupid idiotic questions.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat?" asked Kimiko.

"Sure. I was just goin' to McDonalds anyways. What do you want?"

"A salad, double cheeseburger, strawberry milkshake, Mcflurry, fruit cake, a combo of number 5 with Dr. Pepper and large French fries."

Jack was busy writing this down on note paper. "Kay. Was that combo number 6?"

"No. Combo number 5."

"Kay. Got it."

"Oh Jack? One more thing. Can you make my Mcflurry an oreo one?"

" No problem"

"Much appreciated." says the delighted prisoner.

"McDonalds get ready cause here comes Jack Spicer!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Omi! Hey! Where's Kimiko?" shouted Raimundo.

"I am afraid I do not know."

Clay entered the room. "Hey pardners. What's everyone talkin' 'bout?"

"Clay, have you seen our beloved Kimiko?" asked Omi.

"Afraid not pardner. Wonder where she's gone to."

"Hmm…maybe she wanted to, how you say, hang out?" Omi suggested.

"Mmmm..nah. Maybe she just wanted to be alone for a while." said Rai.

"How'bout we search for er?" said Clay.

"mmm…Maybe later. I'm in the mood for a burger. I'm thinking.. McDonalds?" asked Raimundo.

"Sounds good." "Sounds good." both Omi and Clay said.

"I require fries that are French." said Omi with delight.

Raimundo looked confused. "Um, don't you mean, French fries?"

"Yes and that."

"Well what er we waitin for?"

"Yea come on! Lets go get some French fries." said Raimundo.

"Yes. Lets. Last one there shall be a rotten delicacy." said Omi.

" I think you mean 'egg'" said Raimundo.

"OH NO. 1000 year old eggs are very delicious for us Chinese. Especially when-"

"Um, I don't think we want to here this right now." said Raimundo.

They quickly ran off……to McDonalds!

Just so you know, I ain't makin fun of the Chinese! Not at all! Thousand year old eggs rule! They're not even 1000 years old! They really delicious! Besides, I'm not a racist! Oh no! Hey! I'm Chinese too! Would I ever make fun of my own nationality? Heck no! well, see yas on the next story!


	3. Chapter 3

Part3

While at McDonalds, Jack was waiting in line. He was VERY impatient. He started to play with his fingers, tap the table, etc. His frown could tell anyone in the world that he was NOT in a good mood.

PkSSH! "Next in line please?" said the cashier girl.

"Yes. I want a salad, 2 double cheeseburgers (for Kimiko and jack), strawberry milkshake, Mcflurry, fruit cake, a combo of number 5 with Dr. Pepper and large French fries. You get all that?" said Jack.

The girl just stared at him…..

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

He sighed…"O.k. a salad, 2 double cheeseburgers, strawberry milkshake, Mcflurry, fruit cake, a combo of number 5 with Dr. Pep-"

"Can you say that a bit slower this time?" said the girl.

Grrr…"A DOU-BLE CHEES-BUR-GER. A SA-LAD. A-"

"Can you please say it a bit faster? You're making a big line."

"GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME! THAT'S IT! JACKBOTS! AAAAATTAAAAACK!" He pressed a button on his wrist.

Tons, NO! THOUSANDS of jackbots flew everywhere! Trashing everything! Dumping drinks, tables, seats, etc. People screamed and ran around. It was disastrous.

"Jackbot#239,437,563,629,281,737,438,976,754,839,087,653,849,309,847,633!"

Swiftly flew jackbot#239,437,563,629,281,737,438,976,754,839,087,653,849,309,847,633.

"Jackbot#239,437,563,629,281,737,438,976,754,839,087,653,849,309,847,633! Get a salad, 2 double cheeseburgers, strawberry milkshake, Mcflurry, fruit cake, a combo of number 5 with Dr. Pepper and large French fries. "

It nodded and in 3 seconds flat, it got EVERYTHING.

"Hmm. Took you long enough. I gotta get you fixed."


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile….

"Ah! The fresh air of French fries! Oh? Is McDonald's supposed to have smoke coming out of the roof? Hey...where _is _the roof? I do not see it."(omi)

"Who coulda done this?"(Clay)

Raimundo points up. "Look."

"Ahahahaha!" (Jack's flying with that helicopter thingy & thousands of adorable jack bots are following behind! Oh yea, and he's got the order...that loooong order)

"Ooh that Jack Spicer! shuts his eyes and a few tears run down his cheeksHe shall pay for ruining our beloved McDonalds!"Omi runs off and follows those jack bots.

Clay tips his hat & charges

Raimundo scratches his head. "Hey. Can we just get fries first?"

Everyone ceased with their running and turned back to Rai.

Raimundo shrugged. "Just wondering!" frowns "fine…."walks and looks at the ground while making whiney sounds(that idiot raimundo…he must perish!)

yea...um sorry for not making stories for so long...i was lazy...and i had uh...other things to do...so yea...sorry? heh...-.-; i suck at lying...(god damn it)...oh! and treerose 810, u know who u r! don't pretend that jack's not the bestest dude ever! I can see it in your EYES.


End file.
